


Breathe Easy

by Precious_Candle



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Candle/pseuds/Precious_Candle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nikita had to tell a lie to be able to see Michael while he was in the hospital? It's a crazy idea I got, based on a possible future...maybe, considering the world they live in...leave me your thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easy

" _ **I can't breathe easy,**_

_**Can't sleep at night…** _

**_Till you're by my side._ "**

"Birkoff, I got here as fast as I could," Nikita breathed a sigh of relief the moment she spotted him in the waiting room," is he out of surgery yet?"

"Nikki, and you…chips thief," Birkoff acknowledged Owens's presence," dude you look…"

"Better than you do, computer guy…look at all those stitches."

"These are called battle wounds, ok?"

"Guys…there's no room for that now, and I think I asked you a question Birkoff."

"Right, but it wasn't my fault to begin with," Birkoff said looking around," Michael…he's still in ICU, and the moment they get him to a regular room you will be able to see him… by the way how did it go? Did you have better luck than we did?"

"You could say that, we destroyed the black box, and the guardian…he's out of service. Nerd…how did this happen?"

"I told you everything I knew over the phone, we were ambushed…and Mikey, he just didn't want to let go of that black box, so he went back to get it, and now it's safe with me," Birkoff's voice trailed off," he was shot several times, the doctors said he lost a lot of blood, and…"

"And you brought him to a public hospital? Out of all places you bring him here. Are we waiting for Division to come in any second now?"

"Nikki, it's better to hide in plain sight, plus it was either here or…just let him die. Listen, as far as Division knows…he's dead, for now. I covered our tracks so we will be safe here until he wakes up."

"Forgive me for snapping at you Birkoff. I just…I can't lose him, not now."

Birkoff didn't say anything, and then again what could he say to make her feel better? Knowing Nikita, he was sure that she's keeping up the good front only because she didn't know how Michael was. Owen stepped back so Birkoff just took her hands in his and wanted so say something, anything to show her how much he valued her inner strength in moments like that, but a doctor approached them and told Birkoff:

"You can go in now…he's stable; we need to wait until he wakes up to be able to properly asses his situation."

"I want to see him," Nikita said standing up," can I stay there with him until he wakes up?"

"Out of the question…only family is allowed to visit the patient."

"I am his family," Nikita told him in a firm voice," please let me see him."

"By family I didn't mean every person he might have met in his life, but his relatives," the doctor pointed at Birkoff," like his brother here…he's the only one allowed to go in."

"I think there was a misunderstanding…I'm," Nikita took a deep breath and looked the doctor in the eyes," I'm his wife and I need to be there with him. I have every right to see Michael."

"And for the record, she's the only one allowed to take any decision regarding my brother's well being," Birkoff confirmed Nikita's story without any kind of hesitation," so if you have something to say, you tell her first; now do we still have a problem?

"No…of course not. You can go see your husband, down the corridor to your left, room 305."

After the doctor left, Nikita turned to face Birkoff, and raised an eyebrow:

"Well I'm your brother in law if you're wondering…so that makes you stuck with me, even here."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you nerd for…everything."

Nikita briefly hugged Birkoff, and then practically ran off to Michael's room. After making sure Nikita was nowhere in sight Owen turned to Birkoff and asked:

"Now you tell me what are you keeping from her…what did the doctor tell you?"

"And you know I lied to her how…you're psychic all of a sudden?"

"No…took a wild guess by the way you were looking at her. Is it bad?"

"It will be if I don't find someone first," Birkoff told him in a defeated voice," you see, Michael needs a transfusion…like for yesterday, and I can't find a suitable donor."

"Then let's find one…look around comp…Birkoff, we're in a hospital."

Birkoff smiled and extended his hand, so they silently closed the deal to save Michael's life. On the other side of the floor, Nikita reached Michael's room. Stopping in front of the door, she tried to brace herself for whatever was waiting on the other side, but she wasn't ready to see him like that; he was pale, with deep, dark circles under his eyes, and bruises all over his face. A sob escaped Nikita's lips at the sight, and she tried to stifle it, but didn't manage.

Seeing Michael like this brought back all those fears she had of losing him, of not being able to help him when he was in danger. Whipping the tears with the back of her hand she slowly approached Michael's bed and sat on the chair next to him, extending her hand to take his and kissed it. Hearing his heart monitor beeping on a steady rhythm, Nikita attempted to smile, because she felt he will get better as long as his heart was still beating.

"Michael, I know they say you can't hear me right now, but just in case it's actually true, I want you to feel that I'm here for you…and I am going to hold your hand until you wake up and tell me I am squeezing it too hard…don't forget you also said it will be hard enough living with you. I need you to wake up and make good on that promise."

Nikita's tears were falling freely onto his hand, and she needed to let it all out, and then be strong…for him, just like he always was for her. Looking up she saw that the sun was already setting down, casting a faint glow on the room and making Michael's hair look brighter in the process. Nikita reached out and moved a strand of hair from his forehead only to notice he was burning with fever. Pressing the panic button she stepped away from him and one of the nurses came in followed by a few doctors.

"This is not normal…what is happening with my husband?"

"His body is fighting the infection, which is good…but the fever shouldn't be this high. We found a donor for the transfusion, so can you exit the room so we could do our job?"

"I am not leaving this room…I want to be here with him."

"Listen lady, let us do our job, we need the room cleared," one of the doctors raised her voice at Nikita," don't make me call security."

"Call whomever you want and when you want; the only way I am leaving this room is with my husband by my side, so don't even try."

Nikita was sure Division believed Michael was dead, but she didn't want to risk his safety now so she started considering all her options. Birkoff ran into the room to asses the situation, only to notice Nikita was very close of teaching the doctor a lesson, so he took her hand and they went to the other side of the room, far from the staff's hearing range.

"Nikki…were you planning on going full Division mode on him when I walked in?"

"What? No…he wanted to throw me out of the room, and I am not leaving Michael until he wakes up. He has high fever, and by the looks of it they're not going to do anything about it."

"Nikki…Michael will make it through …you have to believe that, and be strong…for him."

"I know…I know that, it's just…" Nikita looked at the doctors who were going out of their way to help bring her life back to this world," I promised not to leave him until he wakes up…wait a second, why are you alone? Where is Owen?"

"He's…he's getting coffee, he'll be back…soon, and good thing I was here. Nikki how about we try to keep a low profile until we can get Michael out of here?"

"I promise I'll go and apologize to the doctors now," Nikita promised Birkoff, and watched as he silently exited the room. Focusing back on Michael she wished there was more she could actually do to help him, but now it was out of her hands. When one of the doctors approached her, Nikita braced for what he would tell her," I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I was out of place…how is he?"

"We did what we could…it all depends on him now; he's the one who needs to fight the infection...let us know if there's any kind of change."

"I will, and once again thank you."

Nikita silently watched until everyone left the room and after the door closed, she started crying again, and ran towards the bed taking once again Michael's hand in hers. She kissed it and said:

"Michael…fight this, I know you can; we've been through worse, please…come back, just come back."

Michael heard like someone was calling his name, but he couldn't place it, he was unsure of where it came from, He looked around and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes reached the door:

"Daddy…"

"Haley?" Michael looked confused at her, then at Nikita who was sleeping beside his bed," pumpkin what are you…"

"I came here to tell you something. Daddy you need …"

"No…let me say something first. I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault daddy," Haley said crawling on his bed," mommy said to tell you that."

"Pumpkin, I miss you so much, sometimes I wish…"

"You can't; you have to go back daddy…there's still so much you need to do."

"Haley, I don't know how to go back." Michael's voice was filled emotion," will you help daddy?"

"Silly daddy," Haley laughed and jumped into his arms with her teddy bear," your huggy monster will help you…all you have to do is open your eyes."

"I love you pumpkin," Michael whispered and kissed her temple," please tell me you know that."

"I love you too daddy, so very much…now open your eyes and make it count, for me."

Michael opened his eyes and blinked quickly a few times trying to adjust to the light in the room, which for some reason was way too bright for him. Then he looked around until his eyes landed on Nikita who sighed in her sleep. After realizing he won't be able to stand from the bed, Michael tried to wake Nikita up, but his voice was merely a whisper so he just moved the hand she was holding.

Nikita woke up with a start and her eyes locked with Michael's green ones. After the first seconds of shock she just smiled at him, but didn't let go of his hand as tears were running down her cheeks.

"You're finally awake love," she managed to say between tears" welcome back, I'm so happy to see you."

"Nikita," Michael said coughing a little," you are squeezing my hand too hard."

"What?" Nikita briefly looked at their hands and then back at Michael," you…you heard me?"

"Every single word."

"Michael," Nikita finally let go of his hand and went in for a hug, leaving a trail of kisses all over his bruised face," don't you ever do anything like that…I thought I was going to die here with you."

"You said I should come back to make it good on that promise of showing you how hard it is to really live with me," Nikita smiled at him whipping her tears with the back of her hand," how long was I out?"

"Almost 3 days now…12 hours and 45 minutes since I came here, and 10 hours since you had high fever and I almost went on a killer mode on the doctor."

"What did he do?"

"Wanted to make me leave the room…and don't you even dare make fun of me."

"Never meant to do that," Michael smiled at her," can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," Nikita quickly assured him, and then leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear," Michael…what if someone walks in? You're supposed to be recovering."

"You are helping me recover…and if someone walks in, let me deal with them."

"Just woke up and already so bossy. Ok then, let's do it your way," she tells him smiling and lies down beside him after making sure Michael is comfortable enough. With her head on his shoulder, she takes his hand once again and kisses it," are you sure you're comfortable love?"

"I am now," Michael admitted kissing her hair," it's true though that you never realize how much you miss something until you're very close to losing it."

"You will never lose me Michael… will you tell me if you ever feel any pain so I can call the nurse?"

"You worry too much. I think I will be fine now, and you can finally relax, for me."

Nikita smiled and kissed his chest just above his heart, and then lazily traced with her fingers the outlines of his wounds. Some will heal in a few days, others will need a lot more time and effort…but together they will be able to do anything.

Michael was just happy to have her back in his arms after all this time and after what happened. Time apart was not easy, but it was necessary for both of them, he just didn't think the reunion will be in a hospital. Lost in his thoughts Michael barely noticed that Nikita's breath evened out and she fell asleep. He thought she must be really exhausted, and couldn't help but reach out and caress her cheek with his hand; she just whispered his name which made Michael smile even is his face still hurt.

One of the nurses came in to check on him, and just shook her head before taking some notes and looking at his IV.

"Sir, you have to know our hospital doesn't allow…"

"It wasn't her fault," Michael said looking at Nikita's sleeping form," I missed her, so I practically had to beg her to agree to it."

"Your wife loves you very much; you know she never left your side from the moment she got into this room. And we tried to get her out…you are very lucky to have her."

"Thank you…there are sometimes when I don't understand what did I do to deserve her."

"Maybe someone…you know, from above sent her to you," she said still taking some notes," oh, your brother is here too. Should I tell him you're awake?"

"Yes, please…and if it's not too much to ask, could you tell him to keep his voice down when he comes here?"

The nurse smiled and left the room to go look for Birkoff, and Michael looked again at Nikita contemplating the thought of making the lie become the absolute truth one of these days.

" ** _I can't breathe easy,_**

_**I can't dream yet another dream,** _

**_Without you lying next to me…there's no air._ "**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- That was it basically :D
> 
> how was it?


End file.
